


Cock worship

by yoidnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slightly fluffy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoidnp/pseuds/yoidnp
Summary: Tiny fic about how much Dan loves Phil's dick





	Cock worship

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen descriptions on other fics longer than this. Idk why I'm like this. Drabbles are my thing I guess. I have commitment issues.

He worshiped Phils cock, studied it, needed it. Dan could spend hours holding it in his palm just appreciating the subtle beat of his heart; the way it twitched at the light tickle of his touch. He loved the shades of swollen pink heat with jutting ridges of icy blue veins delivering the hardness he craved.

It was dynamic, masculine, and the musky scent was intoxicating. Dan found himself lingering closely and admiring every detail. The way the frenulum formed a cupid's bow that elicited the sharpest gasp of air if Dan traced its shape with his tongue. He ruminated over the droplet of pre-ejaculate seeping from the tip and the salty bitterness that lingered as he lapped it away.

As much as Dan loved Phils cock, he also knew wielding it gave him an enormous amount of power. He revered that power, it was his religion. He could inflict pain or he could elicit deep throaty moans and quiet pleading whimpers. He could control Phils pleasure with the flick of his wrist or the smooth glide of his hollowed cheeks. In this way, Dan thought, blow jobs are the most intimate connection between two people. 

The ebb and flow of blood coursing through veins enveloped by pursed lips. The hunger that’s built as the intensity grows and the fingers pulling at hair, urgent and needy. This was trust in its rawest form. He tasted the seed that spilled out of Phil, he felt its milky warmth slide down his throat and settle in his stomach. He felt Phils body lurch forward and with a gentle whisper, low and breathy as he moaned “Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw Yuri on ice/Dan and Phil tumblr.
> 
> Nikinkyforov


End file.
